Pumping Iron
by SullenBee
Summary: “That’s it Sasuke. Push slowly.” A grunt was heard in the room as Sasuke did as he was instructed. Rivulets of sweat were running down the pale face and his normally spiky black hair was plastered to his skull. NXSXN. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.


A/N: If you're looking for porn, hit the back button. This piece is proof that I can write more than porn! NXSXN in all its _**fluffy**_ goodness!

**Pumping Iron**

By: SullenBee

"That's it Sasuke. Push slowly."

A grunt was heard in the room as Sasuke did as he was instructed. Rivulets of sweat were running down the pale face and his normally spiky black hair was plastered to his skull.

"All the way in now. Very good Sasuke."

This time Sasuke was panting. It was taking all his effort not to speed things up. He and his partner had been through this a couple times this week. He was getting used to the sensation but Naruto was still insisting that they take it slow. Sasuke was getting frustrated!

He looked up to the smiling face on top of him and he instantly felt his heart beat surge up. Naruto was handsome. He was tall, tanned, blond and had a very sexy body. It was rippling with muscles and his tight butt was just to die for.

"Ready for the final stretch?" at his nod, Naruto continued, "Great! This time I want you to retract slowly and then push it in has hard as you can. Got it?"

After his nod he carefully readjusted his grip in preparation for his finale. Taking a deep breath carefully pulled off the gleaming shaft from Naruto and slowly brought it closer to his body. He was trembling from the strain and his muscles were protesting after so many repetitions. He was going to be sore after this. But he knew that the smile he would receive from Naruto would be worth it. After all, it was that smile that kept him coming back for more.

Tightening his grip on the iron hardness for the last time he released his pent up breath in time with his final shove. He closed his eyes as he pushed with all his might. His muscles burned but the adrenalin coursing through his veins gave him the extra boost to ram his rod straight home. A soft moan escaped his lips and relief instantly flooded him. Panting softly, he opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto give him his special smile.

"Great work Sasuke!" Naruto said as he straightened. His blue eyes shifted and became glued to the ass in front of him. A pink tongue licked slightly chapped lips as Naruto slowly shook his head as if in a stupor. "Really, really good…"

"My eyes are here, moron!" Sasuke said clearly irritated as Naruto immediately gave him a sheepish smile after tearing his eyes away from Neji's firm ass that was seated in a stationary bike a few feet away from them.

"Sorry." Naruto replied as he helped Sasuke up from the bench press. "Like I said, good job man! We can continue adding to your weight slowly. Really 190's already good but we need to carefully monitor the increments as we go up."

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he wiped off his sweat from the rod and the leather chair. He knew he was being sulky. But what the fuck did he have to do to get Naruto's attention, _besides_ parading naked around the gym or stamping "I have the hots for Naruto" across his forehead?

He knew that Naruto had a crush on Neji for almost a year now which was why he didn't hit the gym when he knew the Hyuuga would be here. But today was just one of those days at work! The tension inside Hyuuga Uchiha & Associates was mounting as tax season approached. He knew that he would soon be tied to his desk as April 15th neared. To top it off, his Executive Assistant had vomited on him early this morning. Temari had been getting sick for a week now. He hoped it was nothing serious because coping with Itachi, his father and their clients would be a bitch without her.

Exercise had become his favorite form of tension relief especially when he found out that the gorgeous blond that co-owned Youthful Health Spa was gay. He would prefer that he and Naruto relieve their stress in a more…rewarding and exhilarating activity but his genius still needed a way to get the fucking Hyuuga out of the picture. Really, what did Neji have that he didn't?

"Hey c'mon man, you need to be patient about these things." Naruto said misinterpreting Sasuke's vibe as he finished up putting away the weights they had added to the barbell. "Rushing will hurt your muscle growth and working out for more than an hour won't do your body good. I already told you about this."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes in reply as he followed the orange clad body to the weighing scale. Did Adidas really make tracksuits in orange?

"Hey Neji, the press is free." Naruto said as they passed Neji while giving the long haired man one of his special smiles that were reserved especially for Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto." Neji replied with a small smile of his own as he continued to pedal. "I'm waiting for Lee."

"Ok, but last I checked he's still with Gai. Sasuke and I are almost done. So holler if you need a spotter, yeah?"

Deciding that he had had enough of Naruto's flirting, Sasuke decided to put in his two cents worth.

"Hyuuga is straight, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke snarled as he rudely pushed past Naruto. He left the floor in a hurry forgoing his usual weigh in and walked straight to the locker area.

"Looks like somebody's jealous." Neji murmured as his lavender eyes followed Sasuke's stiff form out of the gym.

"Huh?"

--

Sasuke was still fuming after his shower. Ok, so maybe Neji actually replied to him in sentences instead of grunts and 'Hns'. So Neji smiled from time to time instead of scowling and treated Naruto like a friend instead of trainer. So he called Naruto by name all the time but he could do _all_ of that damnit!

However, Sasuke was also worried that his outburst earlier had ruined his chances of seducing Naruto. He needed to calm down, recoup and form a detailed plan for Operation: Seduce The Dobe. He would be damned if he would let Hyuuga have him. Neji may be straight but Naruto had a way of charming people and he wasn't taking any chances lest Naruto convert the Hyuuga into batting for their team!

Taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly he decided that this plan would need higher powers. He would call Shikamaru for strategies once he reached his apartment. He knew his old friend would complain and grumble about the stupidity of it, but he knew the lazy ass would do it. Besides being friends for a long time, he knew that Shika would not say no to Temari . He was mentally cackling at the thought of an adamant Temari and a bored Shikamaru.

A smirk had settled into the Uchiha's lips as he toweled his hair dry. He was reaching for his deodorant in his locker when voices reached his ears.

"That was a good workout Neji." Naruto said. "Hey, want me to give you a massage? I know your muscles are sore."

Sasuke immediately stiffened and he was rapidly seeing red. Fuck, Naruto had never offered to give him a massage. Ever! The gym/health spa had masseurs on duty as well as massage rooms, but it was unheard of a trainer giving a client a massage. Wasn't it?

He heard Neji chuckle. "No thanks, Naruto. But how about hitting the sauna with me?"

Sasuke panicked. There were several saunas and most of them were large and offered privacy. And it was getting late, so most of them would be empty. Shit! Naruto was turning on the charm and pulling out all the stops!

"Sure! Meet yah there in 5!" came the happy response.

'Oh fuck no!' Sasuke thought as his brain worked into overdrive. If there was one thing he had learned from all the time he had played with his Shougi loving friend, the end game was either a time for a strategic retreat or a bloody finish. And since Uchihas never retreated, he knew that there was only one way to proceed.

Setting his deodorant to the side, he eyed the items that he had shoved to the back of his locker. Checking the expiry date on the lube and condoms he mentally grimaced at the time stamp. Sure, they were still good, but it reminded him that it had been almost a year since he purchased said items, which meant that it was almost a year since he got laid. Fuck! Naruto was going to pay.

He made his way stealthily inside the locker room. He heard Neji whistling off key in his section and he smirked his satisfaction. The rows of metal gave him the opportunity to mask his presence and make his way quietly to the hallway leading to the steam rooms. He hid in the shadows and waited patiently for his prey. Who knew that all those years playing hide and seek with Itachi would work to his advantage in the end.

--

Naruto was excited. Yes! Finally some alone time with Neji Hyuuga in the sauna! He had a hell of a day dealing with their clients while manning the front desk since Sakura their receptionist had to go on an emergency gown fitting for her wedding. The cherry on the icing was Uchiha.

The gym was just slowing down when Sasuke decided to have a workout. He was a valued client seeing that his family owned the building where the gym was at. He was also Sasuke's trainer so turning him down wasn't an option.

It wasn't that he didn't like Sasuke. If truth be told he would say that the Uchiha was more his type than Neji but Sasuke was always so cold and impersonal towards him. Sasuke seemed to put an emphasis towards the trainer-client part of their relationship so pursuing a friendship was hard for Naruto who normally made friends easily with everybody.

Plus, he knew that the Uchiha was off limits. The guy was straight as a ruler. They often bumped into each other at the parking lot where he often drove to work with Hinata Hyuuga who was most probably his girlfriend. He also received a lot of flowers from his fan girls if the gossip from Ino Yamanaka who ran the flower shop across the gym was to be believed.

Naruto knew that Neji was probably straight too, but it wasn't the first time he had successfully converted a straight man. Heck, Naruto knew how to get what he wanted. That's why he knew to take it slow with these types of guys. Plus, Neji was just too pretty pass up. Just the thought of all that hair tangled up in his hands as he slammed into Neji doggie style was making him salivate. Maybe he could play with it while Neji gave him a blow job… Fuck, he was getting hard!

He sniffed his armpits to make sure he was still good to go and then gave his blond self reflected in the mirror a saucy wink as he softly closed his locker door shut and strutted confidently to the saunas.

He was about to call Neji's name when an arm suddenly yanked him and pulled him into one of the rooms. He heard the door close softly as confused blue eyes met stormy dark grey ones.

"Sasuke?" he asked, frowning a bit as he stared at the dark haired man standing inside the softly lit sauna.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke smirked. "Who'd you think it would be? Neji?"

"Well…yeah." he tentatively answered. "A-are you joining us?"

Sasuke immediately saw the mega watt smile dim a little bit when he asked the question.

"No Usuratonkachi." Sasuke purred. "It's just you and me!"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. Where the fuck was Neji! And then he noticed for the first time that Sasuke was standing in front of him NAKED! No, HARD AND FUCKING NAKED!

"Ah, Sasuke where's your towel?" Naruto's voice was a bit high as was panicking and it was making him flustered! "You know, you didn't turn on the steam you're probably freezing standing there…"

Blue eyes were drawn like magnet to the Uchiha's sparsely haired groin where the very erect cock stood proudly. The pink head was tipped with dewy beads of pre-cum. His eyes widened when he saw two metal beads that decorated the Uchiha's glans horizontally. Fuck! The piercing looked painfully hot!

"Hn. But you can warm me up Na-ru-to."

Mother of God! Sasuke's voice was all sexy when he turned it into a throaty hum. And his name on those lips! Naruto convulsively swallowed as he took an involuntary step forward.

"Still want me to call Hyuuga, Naruto?" Sasuke asked while his pale finger absently drew circles around his navel. Blue unfocused eyes were glued to the hypnotic action.

"Hyuuga who?" Naruto asked as he raised his glazed eyes and met lusty black orbs.

Sasuke smirked in triumph and then pulled Naruto for a kiss.

'Holy hell! Sasuke's kissing me!' Naruto thought as pink lips assaulted his own. A tongue tentatively licked his lower lip as it ghosted over his still closed and unmoving lips. Sasuke's arms drew him closer and fingers began to play with the top of his towel. Lust and heat began to gnaw at Naruto's stomach. But a thought still plagued him.

"Wait!" he said as he slightly pushed the Uchiha away. "So, you're gay?"

Sasuke gaped at Naruto. Surely, the Dobe wasn't _that_ slow!

"Obviously moron!" came the sarcastic comeback.

"B-but you drive to work with Neji's cousin, Hinata!"

Sasuke scoffed and resisted the urge to throttle the blond idiot in front of him. "She is a close friend of mine, not to mention my brother's _fiancée_."

"O-okay. What about the flowers then?"

'What the fuck, Naruto'! Inner Naruto screamed. He knew he was killing the mood right then and there but he was extremely nervous. As much as the thought of fucking an Uchiha was delightful indeed, the insane desire to make sure Sasuke was as straight as a rainbow could not be laid to rest.

Sasuke mentally counted to three and then snapped by the time he got to two. He had been patient long enough! Reaching out to pull at the blond locks he jerked Naruto's head towards him and forcefully crashed his lips into the blond's. Teeth clacked upon impact making Naruto cry out in pain. Taking matters into his own hands, or lips in this instance, Sasuke plunged his tongue into the other's mouth making his trainer moan. Encouraged by the erotic sound, Sasuke's tongue coaxed Naruto's by giving the pink appendage experimental licks and sucks. Soon, both tongues were exploring, twirling and dancing an erotic tune leaving both men breathing more heavily.

The kiss was making him heady and hot! He knew that the steam wasn't on but it felt like the temperature inside the sauna had been turned up. It was suffocating him, making him dizzy and moan. The lips kissing his suddenly stopped and began to trail kisses along his jaw. It sucked at his pulse making him sigh. The hand that held his blond locks was now clasping one of his ass cheeks while its mate held the back of his head making it tilt to the left as the hot mouth began to descend lower landing soft kisses and licks at his collar bone.

The hand on his ass cheek moved to his front and expertly undid the folds of his towel. The lips kissing his neck stopped and lusty charcoal grey eyes looked into mesmerized blue. The lips formed a smirk as the Uchiha stepped backwards while simultaneously dropping the towel he held.

Naruto couldn't help it. He was captivated by Sasuke's eyes that were slowly going down as it observed his body. He could clearly see the lust, desire and appreciation in Sasuke's hot gaze. A pink tongue appeared to lick at pink lips as he felt Sasuke's eyes settle on his broad chest. The gaze went lower and a moan escaped the Uchiha when he saw his well defined abdominal muscles. Still the eyes went lower and this time it was Naruto's turn to gasp when he saw Sasuke's satisfied smirk as the hot gaze zeroed in on his engorged manhood and pale hands began to play with a very hard cock. The Sasuke Uchiha was masturbating right in front of him! If looks could kill, Naruto would have died happy under Sasuke's yearning stares.

Sasuke felt as if it was his birthday and Christmas rolled into one! And his present was his sexy, NAKED and thoroughly aroused trainer. Naruto was so hot he could smell the other man's arousal. The cock standing proudly amidst curly blond hair was like his own personal giant lollipop waiting to be licked and sucked. Just the thought of all that hardness shoved inside his ass or his mouth was titillating his senses. His brain was screaming at him to move already and to satisfy his long ignored libido.

"My eyes are up here, Uchiha." Naruto purred. "You just gonna stand there and jerk off? Or do you want me to give it to you?"

The husky voice jerked Sasuke's thoughts back to its speaker. His smirk grew wider as he met smoky blue eyes. He stopped pumping his dick but his fingers continued to play with the piercing in its head.

"Hn. Just so you know, I don't normally bottom, Dobe." he said as he slowly backed away from Naruto towards the marble tiled bench at the other end of the small room.

Sasuke's smoldering grey eyes were almost black and they never left Naruto's lusty blue as he gracefully sank down the marble bench. The smirk turned into a sexy grin as he slowly lifted a leg and folded it to his chest.

Naruto could feel his salivary glands work overtime as he leered at Sasuke's offering. Now it was his turn to stroke his dick! It was like an all you can eat ramen buffet. What a wonderful sight it was. He watched mesmerized as the Uchiha popped his index finger inside the sultry lips. The Uchiha continued to watch him as he continued to suck at his digit while pushing it in and out of his mouth. Naruto moaned as he pumped his dick in synch with Sasuke's sucks.

At last the Uchiha was done coating his finger and he slowly trailed his hand down his chin and across his broad chest. He made sure to tweak his nipple playfully eliciting another moan from the blond man who continued to masturbate while watching his sexy display of wantonness. The hand trailed lower to seductively circle a navel before it continued its journey downwards. It stopped briefly to play with his penis' slit before reaching its ultimate destination.

Sasuke slowly drew zeros around his perineum. Watching Naruto watch him made him want to cum. The sight was so erotic; his inhibitions flew out of the window. Sasuke liked sex but he had never been so bold before now.

"You want to fuck me Dobe"? he asked breathlessly. A soft laughed escaped his lips at the enthusiastic nod he received in reply. "Then come here and help me prep me".

Naruto was kneeling in front of Sasuke faster then you can say 'lube'. His tongue was millimeters away from the waiting pink hole when he felt a hand at his forehead preventing him from licking his erotic treat.

"Hey wha-?"

A tube of KY Jelly and a packet of Durex were suddenly thrust in front of his face. He raised blond eyebrows at the items but took them from pale hands nonetheless. Keeping his eyes on the Uchiha who resumed playing with his piercing and his ass hole, Naruto tore the foil packet using his teeth and skillfully unrolled the condom onto his waiting cock. He then tipped the tube of lube and poured a generous amount on three of his fingers.

"Try to keep your legs up Uchiha." Naruto commanded as he slowly closed in on the engorged cock. He tenderly gripped Sasuke's dick as his tongue lapped at the head. Sasuke's fingers had found a new home in his hair as soft pants escaped the Uchiha's lips. Deciding that he liked the sounds coming from Sasuke, he engulfed the entire head in his lips, the two metal beads tickled the sides of his cheeks as hollowed them to give the other man a powerful suck. Releasing the head, his tongue traced the slit before it twirled around the sensitive head. Taking a deep breath, he slowly took in his mouth Sasuke's entire length while simultaneously pushing in his middle finger inside Sasuke's anus.

Sasuke couldn't stop the long moan that came from his lips. The double stimulation he was receiving from Naruto's mouth and finger was making him hot inside. His back arched and another slutty moan was heard inside the sauna as Naruto sucked and fingered him at the same time. Fire began to build in his belly and slowly dissipate all over. It was slowly burning a hole in him as his trainer fanned the flames of his lust.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was panting like a bitch in heat. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and his eyes were trained on the lips that was going up and down his cock. Naruto inserted another finger and he smiled as Sasuke gasped and licked at his lips. He saw the other man bite at his lower lip to stifle the pants and moans. He curled his fingers inward and moaned as Sasuke screamed a very loud "Oh fuck yes!"

Sasuke felt Naruto prod his prostate repeatedly and vaguely heard his screams of ecstasy. It had been too long since he had sex and at the rate Naruto was going, he wouldn't last very long. The fire had become a roaring inferno, burning and consuming him as the hand suddenly pumped faster and the mouth sucked harder. The fire was getting too hot and he could already feel himself letting go and falling into the waiting arms of release.

"I'm cumming!" he screamed as Naruto gave his dick one last hard suck. He felt hot streams of his semen come into contact with his heated flesh as Naruto pumped his cock in time with each hot jet of cum. The fingers inside his ass gave his prostate a final prod and he screamed again as he felt his balls contract and the last of his cum was milked. He lay panting on the cold marble bench as he felt Naruto kiss the sides of his thighs and his hands caressed the sides of his body.

Naruto had watched mesmerized as he saw the normally controlled and stoic Sasuke fall apart with every suck and push of his fingers. The image of Sasuke writhing and moaning as his mouth and fingers pleasured him were seared in his brain. He gave an involuntary moan as Sasuke screamed out his orgasm and watched with satisfaction as he pumped the Uchiha dry. He had wanted to swallow Sasuke's load but he also wanted to see him become undone and lost in sexual pleasure. And what a sight it was!

The hot mouth suddenly left his thighs and began to suck on his cock again. Naruto held the flaccid member in his hand while he slowly licked and suck from base to tip. He could hear Sasuke's breath begin to hitch. Without warning, strong hands suddenly yanked his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! What the heck, Bastard?"

"Stop Dobe. It hurts to get it back up right after orgasm."

"Che, you're such a baby. We've been building up your stamina for almost a year. Show me what you got, Uchiha."

And just like that, his dick was once again engulfed inside a hot mouth. Naruto raised his fingers to Sasuke's stomach so that he could smear on some of the semen. He gathered what he could in his fingers and spread it on the waiting anus. He made sure to coat the outside of Sasuke's hole as well as the inside. When Sasuke's penis was half hard, he released it to focus his attention on the Uchiha's testicles.

Sasuke could feel his cock begin to throb anew as a tongue swiped at his balls. The tongue licked his sack repeatedly treating it like it was a melting ice cream on a cone. He always found the sensation to be ticklish, but with Naruto's tongue it made his balls tingle. His breathing was once again getting uneven as a few audible gasps were again heard around the small room. He felt Naruto's tongue go lower and he screamed out his pleasure when he felt the tongue join the finger in stretching his loosening hole.

Naruto peeked up and sure enough, Sasuke's cock was standing straight up like a soldier standing in attention. The moans and purrs coming from the Uchiha as well as Sasuke's unique taste in his tongue were driving him insane. He wanted to pound on the Uchiha now!

Like some sort of telepathic sex messaging, Sasuke suddenly yanked up his blond head again and a pair of hot lips was kissing his. He felt Sasuke plunder his mouth taking in his juices as he sucked in his tongue. Sasuke stood up leaving him with no choice but to follow if he wanted more of that mouth on his. He was rudely pushed into the bench and he gave a startled yelp as the cold marble came into contact with his hot ass.

"I'll show you stamina, Na-ru-to." Sasuke declared.

The Uchiha turned his back on Naruto and slowly lowered his bottom to reach his target. Naruto must have understood his intention because the blond man suddenly spread his lips and held his penis away from his body to give Sasuke a better aim. Sasuke was breathless in anticipation. If Naruto sucked the way he fucked, then the year of abstinence would be worth it.

He could feel Naruto's hot breath on the back of his neck as a tanned hand held on to his hip. His anus suddenly twitched when it felt the latex covered cock. He forced himself to go slow and not slam his ass down. He liked a little pain during sex but he was going to save that for the next time. Inch by inch his ass hole swallowed Naruto's dick and he gave a satisfied smile as he felt Naruto's heart drum a staccato beat right through his back.

Naruto groaned as he was buried to the hilt inside Sasuke. He forced himself to breathe evenly lest he hyperventilate while fucking the Uchiha. It was like a heated glove was fisting his erection. He could feel the sweat roll of his back, making him slicker. He could feel his heart beat faster and he gave a loud grunt as Sasuke lifted himself off his dick. He looked down at his cock and he could see Sasuke's ass glisten with their combined semen and saliva eating his cock raw. Suddenly Sasuke slammed down and Naruto felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as the silent gnawing in his stomach turned into a steady hum of lust and desire. His brain was slowly getting fried but he knew that he wanted more access to that heat. Leaning forward, he grabbed Sasuke's thighs and lifted him up so that the pale legs rested on top either of his legs. How he wanted a mirror right now so that he could see Sasuke displayed, opened up and riding his cock.

Sasuke felt renewed satisfaction every time he heard the sexy sounds coming from Naruto. He wished he could see his sexy Dobe right now, but he had other tasks at hand. When Naruto lifted him so that he was spread and sitting on him he also felt his anus open more. The added sensation of even more contact had Sasuke rolling his head right onto Naruto's shoulder. He moaned as Naruto lifted him up and down, up and down repeatedly.

"On your tippy toes and work for it Uchiha." Naruto said as he let go Sasuke's hips and pump at his neglected cock.

Eager to comply, Sasuke sat up straighter and used his toes to lift himself up and down Naruto's shaft. Moans and grunts were heard inside the steam room as Naruto licked and sucked at a long graceful neck while Sasuke repeatedly impaled his ass onto a slick dick. The heat surrounding his cock was fueling his impending orgasm. The sounds coming from Sasuke's lips were egging him on, making him want to erupt.

"Oh god, Sasuke!" Naruto groaned as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the kaleidoscope of heavenly bodies dancing behind his closed lids.

"Oh yes, fuck Dobe!" the other man replied as his over sensitized prostate was stimulated again and again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed as he surrendered to his body to the supernova that exploded from the sexually fueled nuclear bomb that was Sasuke Uchiha. He heard a very loud ping in his ear as he felt his penis expel every bit of cum into the waiting latex barrier.

When Sasuke felt Naruto's dick twitch inside his ass, he ground his hips harder making the other man scream out.

"Fuck Yes!" Naruto bellowed as he felt Sasuke's hands over the fingers that were still going up and down Uchiha's cock go faster. He heard Sasuke scream his name and hot spurts of the Uchiha's cum decorated their laced fingers. He felt the Sasuke's anus convulse and contract as his orgasm sucked out the last of Naruto's spunk.

Sasuke collapsed on top the still trembling Naruto. He felt the other man gently lift him as he pulled out his softening dick off his ass. He couldn't help but smile as he felt soft kisses grace his neck. Turning his head sideways, he looked into brilliant blue eyes and smiled. Closing the distance between them, he kissed his blond Dobe's smiling lips.

They were gathering their discarded towels when Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey Sasuke, where'd you get that piercing?"

Black brows raised were raised in a silent 'why'.

"Well, Bastard it looked hot on you so I was thinking of getting one myself."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What? You think I can't take the pain?"

"Oh I know you can take the pain, Dobe. But I can't." Sasuke replied. "This sort of piercing takes 6 months to heal. And after tonight, I'm sure I don't want to be celibate for the next half year."

Naruto grinned at the implications of Sasuke's statement.

"Just so you know Sasuke, I am an excellent switch. You can pound on my ass while my dick heals." Naruto replied as he turned his back on the Uchiha to give the other man a tantalizing view of his tanned, firm buttocks.

Sasuke unconsciously licked lips as his brain began to supply him with various positions and places he and Naruto could try. A smirk appeared at his lips while he envisioned fucking Naruto aboard Itachi's jet when they make the trip to Las Vegas so that his Dobe could get a matching piercing.

~Fin~

Ok, so I lied… but WTF, Sasuke _uses_ deodorant! Who knew!

*the piercing depicted here is called an ampallang. I find it sexier than the frenum… go Google it!

**Adidas, KY Jelly and Durex not mine…though I have some.


End file.
